1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a Wake On LAN (WOL) test system and method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a Wake On LAN (WOL) test system and method thereof under a Client/Server structure with an ILO remote management service platform.
2. Description of Related Art
When testing the Wake On LAN (WOL) function of the network card, the QA engineer must make repeated round trips between the waking end and the woken end. First, the waking end must has a DHCP server function computer connected to a switch hub with WOL software installed, such as AMD Power Magic Utility. The MAC ID of the network card on the woken end can be obtained from the ROM-Based Setup Utility (RBSU) or the Operation System (OS). And the woken end must connect to the network domain of the waking end. During the WOL test, the QA engineer must apply the hibernate function or power shutdown on the woken end, and go to the waking end to implement the WOL software, and then manually key in the MAC ID of the woken end to send the WOL Magic Packet via the WOL software. The QA engineer then has to go back to the woken end to check if the computer has woken up. As the above-mentioned procedure, that is a single test for one network card. Though for testing all the network cards of the woken end, it is necessary to repeat the above-mentioned procedure until every network card has been test.
The WOL test options includes: the WOL test in hibernation under Windows OS, the WOL test after system shutdown under Windows OS, the WOL test in switch button-triggered hibernation under Windows OS, the WOL test after switch button shutdown under Windows OS, the WOL test after switch button shutdown under Unix & Unix-Like Operation System, etc.
The present WOL test using the above-mentioned procedure to test a single network card for only one test option, and to repeat the same procedure to test another network card, until all the network cards have been tested. During the test procedures and operations, the manpower and the procedures of accessing the MAC IDs, keying in the MAC IDs from the waking end and sending WOL Magic Packets are time-consuming. And the omissions and mistakes of manpower testing are hard to prevent.